What We Will Never Have
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Mangabased. I only wanted your hapinness knowing that I would never be with you to share it.


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**What We Will Never Have…**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

_Author's comment beforehand: I was a bit unsatisfied by the lenght of "Judgement" so I wrote this as some kind of sequel._

* * *

The war came to an end and so the celebration ceremony. It is night time and everybody sleeps peacefully. Almost everybody…

A shadowy figure moves, quickly and carefully, thru the dark, deserted halls of the Elisor. The small, white lights are weak yet strong enough to reveal a female figure. She carries a small package and looks around every corner, trying not to be spotted.

It was difficult to say if what she was doing was wrong or not, yet she felt the need to do it anyway…

"So this is where he is…?" asks a guard while gazing at a door. "Yeah…" answers his partner with a certain tone of disgust.

"I can't believe he managed to survive…"

"It doesn't matter…he'll be judged and punished soon…"

They both continue to walk, not aware of the silhouette watching them. As soon as they leave, she approaches.

The Elisor is, in essence, a ship of peace and so it lacks certain facilities a normal warship has. So this is nothing more than a small storage room turned into an improvised cell.

There is a long silence in which she stands before the door, hesitantly. _What would everybody say if they see her doing this…? _Her fingers press the package tightly, it's still warmth. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. _After all, this is something that shouldn't be denied to anybody._

She comes in and there he is: what once was a robe worth of a prince was now ragged and burned. His long, golden hair, sprawled and dirty, partially conceals the dried blood on his face. Finally, short, silver shackles tie him to the wall.

Covered by the darkness, exhausted and defeated. "Eonia…" she calls softly. He raises his head a bit, his crimson ruby eyes are now visible between the bangs. Blinking once, it takes him a moment to recognize the person in front of him: _Milfeulle Sakuraba._

She has a mixture of emotions in her light-blue eyes. There is an unusual, yet understandable coldness for they were once enemies. Nevertheless, her characteristic kindness is undeniable. Milfeulle kneels down before him and starts unwrapping the small package she held in her hands.

"I just though…" she continues "…that you may been hungry…"

A small bento box, filled with rice, meat and fish. She pushes it towards him while maintaining a safe distance. Eonia gives a silent, dry look at the box.

"Ah…I'm sorry…" Milfeulle apologizes and quickly puts a pair of chopsticks next to it.

Beats of silence follow. She looks at him expectantly. Eonia gazes at the box then at her, and the box again. Finally, he takes it and starts eating eagerly yet maintaining the etiquette level of somebody who was once the heir of the throne. Having finished, he places the box on the floor and licks his lips satisfied.

The Angel displays a slight smile causing the former prince to look at her with a mixture of distrust and curiosity. "Why…?" he inquires dryly. "Well…" she pauses for a moment, thinking of the right words. "You didn't ate anything since you came here and…" another moment of silence. The pink haired girl reminiscences of what happened after he was given for dead:

The adminisitive control system of the Black Moon, a little girl called "Noah", was revealed to be nothing more than an avatar of the battle satellite itself which was manipulating Eonia behind the curtains. True enough she, or to be more exactly _it_, fooled everybody…including Shatoyarn herself…

Perhaps this was the reason Milfie feel pity for him. "We found out that the Black Moon…" she licks her lips in hesitation. "Was manipulating…you and everybody in order to merge with the White Moon…" the pink haired girl declares meekly, afraid she may offend him.

After all, these kind of males tend to be quite prideful…

Eonia raises an eyebrow and a small giggle escapes from his mouth, quickly turning into a laugh that gives the impression he didn't care about what she said. "Is that so…? Heh…you should know that I was aware of Noah's hidden agenda from the very beginning…"

Milfie's eyes widen in surprise. "T-Then why…?"

"What Noah wanted with the White Moon wasn't of my concern…" he declares stiffly. They stare at each other in silence. The former prince eyes are fire red yet cold as ice while the Angel's are sky-blue, filled with devotion towards her cause and compassion towards others.

Eonia leans back on the hardness of the steel wall and looks aimlessly at the ceiling. "You should know…" Milfie ventures once again, despite he doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"That Shiva has become an Empress and…she will rule with the assistance of her _mother_--" she subconsciously emphasizes the word, still surprised by the fact Shiva turned to be a girl and most importantly, the daughter of Shatoyarn and heir of the powers of the White Moon.

A sudden snort interrupts her, evidencing Eonia was listening. "Do you know who the father is…?" he inquires with a challenging tone. "I-I beg your pardon…?" she asks completely caught off guard, causing him to chuckle bitterly. "So you don't know…"

Milfie frowns, nobody ever though or asked if Shiva had a father even when it was something obvious by a simple fact of nature. True enough, they didn't knew. "No…" she confesses. The blonde male lowers his gaze towards her with an expression similar to a gambler who has the advantage over his opponent. "Do you know why I was sent to the exile five years ago…?" he asks out of nothingness.

The Angel cheeks plump in annoyance, she was only twelve when the trial was broadcasted on every single new channel on Transbaal. "_No_…" she answers. Eonia smiles hatefully, the darkness in the room partially shadows his face making it look more threatening.

"Five years ago, the Moon Goddess Shatoyarn rejected me as the successor of the throne…that same day I found out that the chosen one was Shiva…and that same day I found out who was the father…" his eyes glitter with anger. "_Emperor Gerard Transbaal_"

The pink haired girl gasps in shock as Eonia continues. "I faced him with the truth and the rest is history…from that day on, I became a stain…a disgrace in the history of the royal family…"

"Isn't it ironic…? If Gerard wouldn't had vanished me…" a wide, devilish smirk comes across his lips. "I wonder…in which Infernal Circle he is right now…?" Milfeulle stands up and walks closer to him, her expression his stern. She looks more like some kind of teacher in front of a trouble child. "I'm sorry…" she says, erasing his smile out of surprise. "I don't understand it perfectly but…I'm sure you've suffered a lot too and…I'm sorry about that…"

Her bluntness prompts the blonde male to raise his gaze towards her. She takes a deep breath and her expression becomes even more stiff. "However, I believe that someone as intelligent as you should've know that vengeance doesn't solve anything. And what you did to the people of Roum is something unforgivable…"

Beats of silence echoed. Milfeulle had never said something in such a stern and cold way, even if she was right, it was something strange that caused her heart to beat faster and her hands to tremble.

Eonia lowers his head without muttering a single word. But just as the pink haired girl turns around to leave, he stands up. A tall, imposing shadow with a pair of shinning rubies as eyes…

They glitter not with anger but with pure hate, like windows reflecting the very depths of Hell. It happens too soon to gasp the situation, a hand holds Milfie's jacket with an iron-like grip and fear paralyzes every single muscle of her body.

Eonia gets closer until he can see his very reflection on her blue eyes, like the surface of a lake. He hisses in a low but sharp voice tone. "_What makes you think you can actually understand me…?_"

"_Do you have any idea of what is to fell in love? To watch that special person suffer while not being able to do anything about it? And the only time you can actually do something, people treats you like a criminal of the worst type?_"

"_My own father Gerard Transbaal fucked the person I loved the most; and oh coincidence! The child was chosen to be the new emperor while I was sent into the edge of the universe for an unnamed offense_"

"_I sold my soul to the devil in exchange of power to exact my revenge and free that person from that prison called the White Moon. You and your little team along with the military dare to call yourselves "guardians" while the only thing you protect is your position of power_"

"_The people of this goddamn empire didn't care about her and me, so I don't have to care about them. What I did back in Roum was my own decision and I'd have kept doing it until my last breath…loveless monsters, I hate you all!!_"

The blow comes much faster than anticipated, driving him backwards and leaving a clear hand print over his cheek. Milfeulle trips by the force of her own slap, her body trembles in shock yet she still manages to stand up. "Y-You're wrong!!" she cries, her face is red and the tears flow from her eyes in an uncontrollably way. "H-Humans…we—we're all capable of appreciating and loving other people more than anything in the world! S-Somebody like you, who does not care—and only seeks for death will never be able to become an emperor!!

"That's why you were not chosen!! That's why you lost!!"

Once again there is nothing but silence, their glances clash in a battle without quarrel until the Angel looks down. "I-I maybe young b-but…I know what is to suffer because of love…"

"E-Even when I smile and wish for their happiness…I-I c-can't…" her fists clench at the same time than her teeth, prompting more tears to come out. Memories from the past invade her mind; that kiss was supposed to be only an accident, something meaningless…but soon it became the start of something else. It was evidenced by the way they looked and smiled at each other. "M-My heart hurts—so much…I-I want to tell him how much I love him—how much I want to be with him, even if it doesn't change anything! B-But I can't…I can't!!"

Finally, she falls on her knees and buries her face on her hands in a deep sorrow and an endless sobbing. She cries alone in the darkness under the gaze of the once exiled prince who watches her in a distant, grave-like silence.

Eonia drops himself down on the floor, the hellfire of his eyes has doused. He raises his right hand and examines it carefully, bringing those memories back. _"I was so close Shatoyarn…but you swatted my hands away…"_

The night, still young, does not wait for anybody. Leaving two persons who were put against each other by a cruel twist of fate, to wish for what they will never have…

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love. – Neil Gaiman_

* * *

**THE ****END**


End file.
